30 day OTP challenge
by Phoenix xxxxx
Summary: I decided to get this out of my system; a mixture between coffee shop and high school AU. Instead of stumbling around trying to establish a plot I'll be sticking to ericandy's 30 day OTP challenge and just world-building on the side. Warnings for slash, smut, underage and maybe blood-play (not sure about the last one, though). Cred for the image goes to emmydrawsthings on dA.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**A.N.= I'm using vampire anatomy closer to that in True Blood or Vampire Dairies than Supernatural; those ginormous anglerfish teeth don't fit some of the later themes.**

Day One: Holding Hands

"Why not?" Sam watched Benny drum his fingers on the tabletop. "Because, Sammy, it's not safe; what if someone hurt you?." He resisted the eye-roll he could feel coming on. "I can take care of myself; it's just a meeting!" Dean glared at him and Sam could see the way his lip was raised slightly where his fangs were trying to show. "A _vampire_ meeting, Sam. I'm only going because I have to."

Sam lowered his head. "But, I wanna go, just… in case. I'd stay near you and Benny, I promise!" Sam caught Benny's head moving back and forth between them in his peripheral vision. "And how are we supposed to protect you exactly?" Benny snorted. "Speak for yourself, brother, I could take anyone in the nest on." Dean rolled his eyes. Benny went back to drumming his fingers on the table.

"I don't want you there, it's dangerous." Sam actually did roll his eyes this time. He'd listened in the classes they gave on self-defence in school. He'd taken extra ones at the karate place near the shop when Dad had asked. Dean had been teaching him how to one up vamps in fights ever since he'd become one and Benny had been helping for a while. Sam knew how to look after himself and Dean knew it.

"Anyway, you have to be someone's plus one, and I sure as hell ain't taking ya." Sam's gaze moved defiantly towards Benny. Dean glared over the table at his creator. "You wouldn't." Benny smirked. "How do you know what I wouldn't do?" Dean started to look like a sulking kid.

"Please, Dean. What else am I supposed to do, sit at home and worry?" Dean shot a glance over Sam's shoulder to the counter. "Hang out with Cas." Sam shifted 'round in his seat to look at his colleague. "Cas doesn't 'hang out'. He's not the type." Dean slumped back in his chair, taking a swig from the plastic coffee cup. When he put it down, there were small red stains on his lip and between his teeth. "Hang out with someone else then."

"I don't have anyone else! No one wants to hang out with the guy with the vampire brother!" Sam felt horrible for playing the guilt card the minute the words left his mouth. "The answer's still no." Dean raked his chair back loudly and headed to the counter, not even bothering to ask if anyone else wanted anything. Sam placed his hands on the table, spreading his fingers out and contemplating the abstract pattern of the coffee shop table's top.

"He hates me when I say that." Sam said quietly, so that Dean wouldn't hear. Benny's fingers stop drumming and suddenly they were pulling Sam's up off the table, wrapping around them, and Sam was struck again by how careful Benny always seemed to treat Sam, like he was breakable. Maybe to Benny, he seemed like he was. "He doesn't. He hates me for turning him, but he'd never hate you, you're his family. He'll be fine Sam, he's just not used to being a vampire yet."

Sam threw a glance over his shoulder; Dean was the only person at the counter, and he was talking (probably complaining) to a slightly confused-looking Castiel. "I guess." Sam muttered, squeezing Benny's fingers. "You'll look out for him, won't you?" Benny nodded at Sam and quirked up one corner of his mouth at Sam. "Dean?" Sam said. "Dean's head whipped round, hearing Sam even from the other side of the shop. "I have homework to do anyway."

Dean's face lit up and he smiled this huge smile back over at them, ignoring the way Benny's hand wrapped around Sam's carefully.

**A.N.2= Someone tell me what I'm doing.**


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day Two: Cuddling somewhere**

"I liked that one." Sam's eyes flew up from the book he was reading on and smiled at Benny, who made his way over to Sam's curled up figure amongst the pile of comfy pillows and throws on his bed. "You've read Defoe?" Benny plopped himself on the end of the bed and picked up a silly snow globe Sam had picked up somewhere on his. "I ain't no illiterate, Sammy." Sam grinned. "I know."

"How come Bobby let you up here?" Sam scooted out of his nest of pillows, placing his book on the shelf above his head. "Ya really think I can't charm my why past Bobby?" Sam gave him a look. "Shut up." Benny grinned as he wrapped his hand around Sam's bare ankle and dragged him down the bed and later on Sam would try to convince Benny that, no, he didn't giggle. He squirmed away and wrapped his arms around Benny's shoulders from behind, laughing when Benny started to fall back onto him, but turned around lightning-fast so that he ended up facing Sam instead, rolling onto his side and dragging Sam up off his back to pull him up next to him, burying his face in Sam's neck.

Sam chuckled, remembering back when everything had started and he'd freaked every time Benny did this. Now he was okay with Benny nuzzling lightly at the juncture of his neck and the jump in heart rate was for entirely different reason, even though Benny was enough of a Southern "gentleman" to at least wait for Dean to leave.

So Benny pretended to ignore Sam and instead asked about school and then realised just what a huge can of worms he'd opened when Sam started off on just how interesting the conversion of words from Latin to modern languages was, as well as the similarities between the languages he already knew and their common root.

Sam just really liked to learn and, if he got his way, he'd have a long time to be doing it. So as sam fiddled with the red-tinted metal of Benny's identity tags, Benny actually listen to him, until the time, around 2 am, that Sam started to wind down and let Benny put get up to leave, crawling under the covers. Benny was almost tempted to stay, but, creator or not, dean would kick his ass if he stayed with Sam whilst he needed blood.

Sam figured it was the murmured "G'night, Benny." that made him flit back and kiss him on the temple. "Good night, Sam. You get your rest now." Sam made a sleepy snorting noise. "Yeah yeah, mama hen." Benny refused to pat comment and flitted out, stopping only to tell Dean he was leaving.

**A.N.= Sorry it's so short, it's late, I'm tired, it's been a long day.**

**I hope you like it, I'm not sure I do. Feedback's always a plus.**


	3. Day 3: Watching A Movie

**A.N.= If you follow me on Tumblr (although I'm not arsed if you don't) you'll have seen the post I made at five pm about having to read a book. It was 350 pages long and in Spanish. And I practically aced the test. Praise be to my speed-reading skills. Even so I apologise for skipping a day. Have snuggly babbies and naughty Dean in thanks of your patience. **

Day Three: Watching A Movie

"So this movie thinks we hang out at arcades drivin' pansy ass motorbikes?" Sam laughed and started rooting around in the paper bag Dean had left. Benny looked over when he groaned aloud. Sam was holding a packet of liquorice in one hand and a box in the other. "What's in the box?"

Sam shoved it back in the bag, looking incredibly embarrassed. He acted like he didn't see the… hungry look Benny gave the expanse of blushing neck visible above the collar of his plaid shirt and quickly headed toward the kitchen. "Nothing. You want some O Neg?" Benny rolled his eyes and tuned his ears in to the noise in the kitchen. There was a squeak, Sam'd put the box in the cupboard on the left of the stove then. "Sure."

The fridge opened and closed and Benny heard the microwave ding as he turned his attention back to the screen, in time to catch what looked like a carton for takeout Chinese that was full of worms. "Am I gonna understand this movie?"

"Not if you don't pay attention." Sam grumbled, but leant into Benny when he slung his arm around him. Benny chuckled and offered Sam the liquorice packet, just to laugh at the face he made. "Oh, shut up, that stuff tastes terrible." Benny laughed again and slipped a piece of liquorice into his mouth. "You know I'm not kissing you now until you clean your teeth, right?"

"Your loss, kid." Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl balanced on Benny's lap. Benny spent the rest of the movie generally making fun of the vampires and the fact that they got taken out by four teenagers and an old guy ("Hey, don't dis old guys, Bobby could so take you on!").

Sam started shivering by the time the opening credits of the next movie, one that Benny had picked this time, had ended and he shrugged out from under Benny's arm, probably to go get the washed-out old hoody he like to wear around the house, and Benny took the opportunity to go find the box that Sam had tried to hide.

Seeing the brightly-coloured, plastic-covered box hidden behind the "mystery spices" Bobby kept in the kitchen, Benny shook his head and chuckled. "Dean, you little shit." He sat himself back down before Sam got back and Sam didn't bother to ask why he was in such a good mood.


	4. Day 4: On A Date

**A.N.= I was going to do a double upload last night, but I really needed my sleep, sorry. Also; I had a lot of different ideas for this, but in the end I went for Sam being cheeky and Benny being shy about it, I hope you like it :D**

Day Four: On A Date

Benny was shooting daggers across the table at Sam as the waitress brought their orders to their booth. Benny tried smile pleasantly as he thanked her and declined a refill on their drinks, insisting they were fine. The blonde shot a quick glance between them before leaving, and Sam saw her eyes linger on the almost empty bottle of O Neg.

"Stop it." He heard Benny grumble. Sam smirked at and, when Benny picked up his drink and took a swing, Sam could've sworn he saw a little bit of fang. "You got a problem?" Sam asked; Benny glared and shifted slightly in his seat. "No, there's just a foot on my…" Benny cut himself off as someone entered the restaurant, even though their booth was set in the back. Sam chuckled and started eating his food and pretended like he wasn't doing anything untoward underneath the table cloth.

Sam smiled broadly around his fork as Benny decided to try and eat his ossobuco in relative peace, but every time someone walked past he could see him shift in his seat and Sam was loving it. Benny was bigger, faster, stronger and sometimes Sam just liked having a little bit of power over him.

The waitress came back to collect their empty plates and came back with the next stage of Sam's plan; dessert. Benny had picked some kind of pie and was already wolfing it down, obviously in a hurry to finish and leave. Sam on the other hand, dipped his spoon slowly into his zabaglione and raised it to his mouth and just licked it slowly off. Benny choked on his pie.

Benny got his own later. Dean pretended not to notice the obviousness of it when Sam walked past, or the amount of time the pair of them lingered on the porch before Sam had come inside and Sam was reminded why he thought Dean was a really awesome brother.

**A.N.2= I feel like these are getting shorter and/or less well written, I apologize :/**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Day 5: Kissing

The human debater was taking his turn and Sam wanted to scowl. "What can vampires bring to society? Certainly not children." Sam was all for religion, but sometimes he got really sick of religious people. He looked out over the crowd of protesters and sighed. Signs that read 'God hates fangs' and 'The dead should stay dead' were waved and insults were yelled.

In his peripheral vision, Sam could see that the vampires were sat close together on the podium, and Sam knew it wasn't because they were scared they'd get hurt, they were scared they'd hurt someone. He stood fast between Benny and Dean, in a (mostly) human chain of people he'd only met this morning and faced the picketers, doing his best to keep a blank expression.

When the vampire debater made the pretty obvious point that the statement also meant infertile couples should be bunched in with vampires as a 'threat to society'. Sam wished he could smile. He'd met the vampire earlier; her name was Bela and she was one hell of a woman. And Dean seemed to think so too.

"And on top of that, vampires are actually… _fornicating_ with living, breathing humans!" At which point Sam wanted to quip 'Would you rather they do it with dead ones?' Miss Talbot, however, had a better answer. "And, who are you, Senator, to judge people for how they are with? If a human wants to be with a vampire, there's nothing to stop them."

"But what human wants to be with a vampire?" Sam reached out and found Benny's hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's sick and wrong, that's what it is." Sam rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, tightening his fingers around Benny's. "These people should be ashamed of themselves!"

_To hell with it all. _Sam slipped his hand out of Benny's and brought it up to his face, dragging him in for a kiss. Benny's hands reached up to cup Sam's face as Sam's hand moved back to card through his hair. When he pulled back he quickly set his serious face back on and fell back into line, but he really wanted to smile at the bewildered looks on the protestors faces.

He settled for grabbing Benny's hand again and not letting go until the debate was over.

**A.N.= Okay so if any of you were worried the protestors would know better (I hope) than to attack a human supporter of vampires in a vampire heavy crowd. Sammy was perfectly safe, as were the other humans in the chain :D This was kinda inspired by the awesome pictures of a) two ladies kissing in front of an anti-lgbta rights protest and b) Christians forming a human chain around Muslims during prayer during the Egypt riots. Hope you liked it :3**


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**A.N.= Before I start I consider this one of the most adorable things ever. Okay go.**

Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Sam, a teen in his natural habitat, did one of the things teens frequently do (or at least something that particular teen did), which was to flop backwards onto his bed and make a noise like a beluga stuck on land as he stretched. He made an unintelligible grumbling sound and drew the over-long sleeves of the worn blue button-down over his hands.

"Are you sure?" Sam grinned over at Benny. "To be honest, they're a _little_ too tight on certain areas for my liking." He teased, eyes drifting down to where his jeans were stretched taut over Benny crotch. "But I think you can pull it off." Benny glared at Sam, how rolled away onto his bed and hid his face behind a pillow.

He thought he heard Benny mutter "I'm dating a five year old." It made him giggle. "Can't believe you spilt casserole on me." Sam turned back around, throwing the pillow at Benny. "You groped me." He whined. "Payback for your little stunt at the Italian, kid." Sam huffed. "I though that was what the car was for."

"No; the car was just because I wanted to get you all flustered." Sam made an exasperated noise and buried his head in his rumpled bedding. "Can I have my shirt now?" Benny asked. "No, I like it." Sam complained and actually dived under his blankets to hide. "Sam, I have to wear something."

"You're already wearing a t-shirt. If you feel so naked layer-less borrow a shirt of Dean or something." Sam wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling Benn's shirt tighter. "Can't believe you keep spare shirts here." Benny made an incredulous sound. "This yours?"

Sam turned his head and blushed when he saw the shirt Benny was holding. "I er… ordered it online and it was…" Benny chuckled. "About three sizes too big?" Sam shrugged back and wriggled down into his bed, drawing Benny's gaze to his 'no way I'm leaving the house today' sweats and the way they rode just a little low on his hips.

Benny pulled on the oversized shirt and glanced in the mirror. Sam gave a little snort. "You like you're about to instagram your cruelty-free mocha." Benny shook his head as walked closer to the bed. "Who did this shirt belong to again?" Sam sighed and pushed himself off the bed to pull Benny in for a kiss, his hand dragging down his neck to clutch at his shoulder as Benny wrapped his arms around him gently. "Gotta go." Benny murmured into his ear after breaking the kiss.

Sam spent the rest of the day in the shirt. He swore he just liked the colour.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**So I had finals and then back trouble and I'm so very very sorry (I feel like this entry sucks btw).**

Day 7: Cosplaying

"Why am I the bad guy?" Benny asked, shifting in the green spiky jacket. "How do you know you're the bad guy, you've never played Mario!" Sam chuckled and fiddled with the collar of Benny's jacket. "I'm covered in spikes, Sammy, it's not hard to figure out."

"Oh, come on, Castiel, please? We need a Yoshi, he's a huge part of the team!" There was a sound of shuffling and then Dean came clunking down the stairs, adjusting the red cap on his head. Cas trailed behind him, footfalls softer on the bare wood of the stair case looking a little self-conscious in his outfit. "Cas, you look great." Sam smiled earnestly at his co-worker, before grabbing Benny's hand. "So, are we ready?"

: : :

It took a fair bit of effort to pile the brothers two totally-not-dates-like-at-all (at least in Dean's case) into the Impala without 'hurting Dean's baby', to the point that Benny suggested it would be quicker for him to flit there, but Sam gave him a look from the back seat that convinced him. Dean did a very bad job of not glancing at Benny's hand resting on Sam's denim-clad thigh as they drove to the event.

Cas spent most of his time staring straight out the window, but Sam could have sworn he saw him quirk up his lips when Dean almost swerved off the road after paying more attention to the teasing Sam was getting through his dungarees than the road. Muttering something about 'hundred year old horny teenagers' he pulled up at the video game store and slapped what he called his 'severely enabled' badge on the dashboard, to avoid getting pulled by the cops for parking violations.

Cas stuck close to Dean and Sam smiled and elbowed Benny playfully in the ribs, gesturing to the pair off them as they wondered off in another direction. Benny shook his head at Sam and then looked over his shoulder. A pair of teenagers where playing a shoot 'em up game on an Xbox and Sam realized that Benny was making a face at the controller, not the game itself.

Dragging Benny over to an empty playing both, he helped Benny put his fingers on the right buttons and spent most of the rest of their stay trying not to look amused at just how much of a technophobe his boyfriend was. The rest of it he spent spying on his brother's pitiful attempts to hide his feelings for Cas and trying to figure out how to get the pair of them together .

What kinda brother would he be if he didn't return Dean's… _helpful_ favour on movie night?

: : :

The day closed off at the brothers' favourite diner, Dean teaching his still-totally-not-date-no-way that pie was really delicious. If he happened to spoon feed it to Cas himself was nobody's business. Sam was too busy distracting Benny with his dessert again to care about his brother's failings in heterosexuality anyway, and Benny wasn't complaining.

He was gonna get his own back later, after all.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Day 8: (Clothes) Shopping

Benny turned around from the rack of dress shirts to see a pair of almost comically-hipster-like glasses on the accessories display. As Benny turned back to the rail, muttering Sam's parting phrase of "No pinstripes." under his voice, the glasses, and Sam's comment about cruelty-free mocha from last week, played on his mind.

: : :

Sam smirked slightly as he scrawled "Ashley" on the cup destined to the boy in a waistcoat and beanie, passing it forward to Cas, who was long since used to dealing with the indigent looks of any vaguely 'hipster-looking' customer on days Sam was preparing the drinks. Cas accepted the man's money without comment (he'd given up on trying to apologized due to his obvious insincerity on the first shift he worked with Sam), handing the slightly disgruntled beanie-wearer his change before surveying the tabled for anyone in need of a refill, spotting someone through the window.

Dean waved a hand slightly and headed for the door, nodding at the regular sitting by the window, who had looked from her book (a different one nearly every day, Sam kept track, without really meaning to) at the sound of the doorbell. He headed to the table boxed into the corner of the shop, giving a quickly yelled order of "Pie!" to Sam, before pulling out his laptop and settling down.

Rolling his eyes, Sam pulled a slice of pumpkin pie out of the glass case the pastries and pies were kept in, dumping the plate unceremoniously on the counter, before heading off to the back room for more coffee sleeves, the last one being sulked at by Ashton the possible hipster.

When he got back the pie was gone from the counter and was next to Dean as he furiously typed away at his laptop. Benny was leaning on the counter, chatting to Castiel. "Thought you were shopping." Sam smiled over the counter at Benny. Benny raised his hands to shoulder height, showing off a distinct lack of bags. "Figured whatever I picked'd look ridiculously outta style."

Sam nodded in a mock-sage expression. "So you need my expert fashion sense?" Ashton snorted derisively, not even bothering to look up from his phone. Sam had to drag Benny's head back to look at him. "I can deal with these punks, old man." Benny nodded and gestured at Dean's table. "My shift ends in a quarter of an hour, think you can handle it until then?" Benny smiled. "On one condition."

Sam could sense trouble brewing, but if Benny didn't get a new shirt, he'd go to the state-wide meeting in any old thing. "Okay." He nodded slowly. "Close your eyes." _Oh no… _He did it anyway, and felt a pair of glasses being pushed onto his face. Turning around to look at himself in the reflective surface of the stainless steel coffee machine behind the counter, he caught sight of what Benny had given him. When he whirled back around, it was obvious his boyfriend was trying not to laugh. "Wear those all day and you got a deal, sugar." It was gonna be a long day…

: : :

The glasses, coupled with his flannel shirt layered over one of the old band t-shirts Dean had outgrown (And he'd chosen today to wear those, hadn't he?), earned him his fair share of chortles from Dean and the bookworm by the window, who tried to hide her laughter behind her bright red hair. Once his shift was over he practically dragged Benny to his pickup and shoved him inside. "Drive."

"Pushy, aren't we?" Was the amused response.

: : :

By the second shop Sam had started to forget the glasses perched on his nose, getting almost used to seeing them in the changing room mirrors. He was busier trying to find the shirt that fight Benny's broad shoulder's without looking like a sack or something a granddad would wear.

Once he did get the fit right… Well, he was too busy appreciating how well Benny cleaned up. And if they got up to anything untoward in a changing room none of the shop assistants told on them.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

"Hey, you wanna come?" Dean spoke up suddenly, as the girl walked up to the counter to pay. She looked over her shoulder as she blindly held a hand full of change out to Cas. "What?" Dean smiled gestured at the four of them. "We were thinking of going to this bar our foster-dad's new friend owns." At 'friend', Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's Charlie, right?" The girl smiled almost cockily and looked back to Cas, pushing the leftover coins back towards him. "I'll think about it." Dean swivelled round on his seat and yelled "Harvelle's Roadhouse, just of the west road outta town!" after her. Sam heard her laugh.

Cas put the change in the tip jar and suddenly look over at Dean. "May I bring my brother?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You… have a brother?" Cas nodded and Sam grinned. "He visits sometimes, but you've never been here when-" "Cassie, Kali broke up with me!" Dean swivelled back to the door like a tennis spectator, his mouth hanging open.

Gabriel was standing dramatically in the doorway, wearing some obnoxiously bright outfit, homemade scarf trailing on the floor. Sam turned around and prepared Gabe's usual for days when he burst in and bemoaned his love life. Cas reached over the counter as Gabe regaled the latest mishap with his face buried in his arms, leaning bodily on the counter, and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. Sam simply placed the triple vanilla espresso with extra sugar and whipped cream dusted with cocoa powder (because Gabe was one hell of a diva without sugar) at a slight distance and waited for the smell of it to draw Gabe out of his self-made hidey-hole.

"Hey, Gabe, wanna get drunk at a roadhouse?" Benny snickered. "Whoa, does everyone know this guy but me?" Dean, his gaze panning up from Gabe's legs dangling from the barstool to the neon piercing in his ears, taking particular notice to the scarf, that Gabe had looped up around his nek and thrown over his shoulder.

"Gabe, my idiot brother Dean. Dean, Gabe." Dean nodded and slowly turned towards Benny, mouthing "How long does the after-image last?" over the table. Benny smiled and shrugged. "So you wanna come or not, pipsqueak?" He asked, getting a loud slurp of coffee and a vague nod in answer. "Sam." Gabe almost moaned. "This coffee is…" He flopped out on the countertop. "Dude, did you drug him?" Dean chortled. "Shut up, Dean-o." Sam had to cover his mouth to hide his snort at Dean's indigent expression, Benny not even bothering to cover his chuckle.

: : :

Gabe and Dean started connecting over the unappreciated 'brilliance' (note sarcasm) of _Dr. Sexy, MD_, and Jo dropped the pretence of 'We should compare homework' to drag Sam up to her room and tell him what a catch the guy talking to the ginger computer nerd and her mulleted cousin about just what it had been like to live through music's best years was. "Hot as hell, too. I'd tap that." Sam ended up sprawled out on her duvet, where she presently jumped on top of him and started tickling him.

Dean and Benny, drawn by Sam's pleas for mercy, ended up locked out of the room while Jo tried to give Sam a makeover, which consisted of multiple bunches in his hair and sunglasses. Dean insisted on taking him down to show his 'new buddy', who basically wet himself whilst Benny took a sneaky picture of Sam trying to hide behind Dean and Instagramed it straight to his basically unused twitter account.


	10. Day 10: In Animal Ears

Day 10: With animal ears

"No." Benny glared at the ears in Dean's hand. Dean looked so damn happy Sam thought his nose was gonna crinkle or something. Ashton the disgruntled (now confirmed) hipster was pointing his camera lens they're way, most likely to post something about how maybe living a day looking like an animal would make them see the error of their ways. It was certainly making Sam see the error of Benny ways, Benny's ways being, in this case, making stupid bets on the football results.

"You made the bet. You're a grown man, brother, you gotta take the penalty." Dean was having far too much fun with this. "They're pink. And fluffy." Benny sounded mildly horrified. Sam huffed out a breath and snatched the pink pair of cat's ears out of his brother's hand, leaving Benny with a slightly less attention-grabbing sequined black pair.

Sam jammed them on his head and glared at Dean. "Can I get back to work now?" Dean nodded in satisfaction once Benny placed the ears on his head and sloped of to hide in the corner-most table, growling out a threat to Ashton about the places the guy's camera would end up if Benny saw a single picture of himself online.

: : :

The people coming and going in the coffee shop during Sam's shift asked him it was some kind of gimmick and he took it good natured enough. Benny on the other hand, sulked in the corner until Sam's shift ended, waving impatiently to replacement when he stumbled in five minutes late. They left him boasting about his glorious sex life to Cas, who looked like he wished he'd picked any other day to do a double shift.

Some poor guy almost got hit by a flying pair of black cat's ears as Benny pushed the limit on the road to Bobby's salvage yard, the sound of Sam's hysterical laughter traveling out the window.

: : :

Sam did his homework, laughed at Dean when he stumbled back in exclaiming "I know more about Zaza's sex life then I ever wanted too!" and watched some tv with bewildered Bobby, a self-proclaimed 'psychologically scarred' Dean and a sour-faced Benny, keeping the ears on throughout.

Benny did, of course, lighten up when Sam ended up basically on top of him under the pretence of making space for Dean. There was a fair amount to be said for the cheer-up value of having your gorgeous boyfriend sat in your lap.

**A.N.= Cas doesn't dislike Balthazar, he's just shy around someone who's so sexually confident (exhibit a: the 'help me' face when he was approached by a *ahem* 'fancy lady' at the den of iniquity).**


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**A.N.= I tried and therefore you cannot criticize me (I mean, how the heck does a kigurumi fit into my story line?)**

Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

"What on God's green earth are you wearing, kid?" Sam made a noise of surprise (not a squeak, he would swear later), trying to hide what he had on behind his closet door. "Err… it's laundry day?" Benny shook his head. "Not fooling me, I know when laundry day is." Sam sighed and drummed his fingers on the door. "Jo bought it for me as a joke for my birthday and it's pretty comfortable."

Benny nodded and carefully prised Sam's fingers away from the door, twining his own fingers with them and pulling Sam out from behind it playfully. The sight of Sam's entire body encased in the brown fluffy garment, antlers sticking out from the hood, was just too damn adorable to pass up. "I'm not complaining, sugar, just a shock, is all."

Sam wrapped his arms around Benny's neck, and for a second Benny noticed the lack of height difference between them these days. Well, for the second before Sam actually rubbed his nose against Benny's and gave this cute little laugh. Benny's hands moved down from Sam's waist, ghosting over his butt before grasping his thighs, easily hoisting them up to wrap around his waist.

Sam gave another little laugh, forehead propped against Benny's. "Bet you'd look adorable in one." Benny raised an eyebrow, steering them towards Sam's bed. "I never look adorable." Sam rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to comment on what an immensely manly man Benny had looked in the cat's ears, instead dropping his legs out of Benny's light grip, causing them to hit the bed.

Falling back onto the bed, Sam dragged Benny down with him, wriggling them both further onto the bed, causing the moose hood to fall over his eyes. When he pushed it back, Benny was looking down at him and to Sam his smile was one of the goofiest, cutest things ever. "Bet you'd look cute as hell in a bat one." Benny rolled his eyes and booped Sam's nose with his. "Yeah, yeah." Sam grinned up at Benny. "When's your birthday again?" Benny shook his head. "No, no way, kid."

The scuffle for Benny's tag that followed ended with Sam pinned to the bed, Benny's large hands almost engulfing his wrists. "You don't wanna try that, sugar." Sam responded by wrapping his legs around Benny and murmuring "I think I do, actually." against his lips, leaning up to kiss him. As Benny urged Sam back down into the bed Sam snaked his hand up to Benny's neck, grabbing the tags' chain in a sudden movement and pulling them out from inside Benny's shirt. Benny barely registered the tinkling sound of the red metal tags as he pushed Sam further into his oversized pillow and, once he had, it was too late.

For the next few days he resisted the urge to check Sam's internet history for searches on bat onsies. At least his birthday wasn't for a few more months; maybe Sam'd forget.

**A.N.2= You heard it here first folks, best way to distract a vampire: with your kigumuri-encased body ;)**

**In other news I'm having some trouble with my laptop charger cable, so I may not post tomorrow. I hope I will though.**


End file.
